College Fun?
by Mikitsu Kisa-chan
Summary: Aizen had always watched and admired Ichigo from afar in S University. What happens when Ichigo introduces himself and he's not what Aizen thought he was like? The comes along Hichigo and Hichigo is down for some fun his King wants. AIzen is smart, but can he handle the duo that wanna play?


College at S University was like your average college there were the quite studiers who, like me, rarely do anything but study and mostly get the highest grades. Then there are the regulars, they are average, go out most of the time and do ok at school. Another group, the smallest but most well known, is the Perfects. Everything about them is absolutely perfect, their face, body, grades, attitude. There were exactly 8 of them, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki(step sister), Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yourichi Shihion, Hichigo Shirosaki. Though all were beautiful the most idolized one was Ichigo Kurosaki.

I don't really understand why, but some people think I belonged in the Perfects. It baffles me especially since I **hate** talking with people who are so very much inferior to me, but of course in society you have to be nice. Maybe they thought that was my personality, but Perfects also have to be pretty or handsome, and, ya I guess I was.

There are very few times when I actually admire(my admiration is also lust? And some other stuff?) someone, and when that happens I admire from afar. So, I really don't fathom how I got into this sort of situation.

- 1 hour earlier

Class ended as usual and our lunch break came. I went over to my usual spot to eat under a tree and people know not to bother me here. As I started to eat, the Perfects came out, playing some sort of game. I didn't know, nor did I care, just watching the orangette was good. Damn. He looked **really** hot.

Being so caught up with my thoughts I didn't really see him until he was a bit too close.

"Hey your Aizen Sousuke right? How about you join us" He said flashing a real damn fucking pretty smile. Can't believe I let him this close.

"No thanks, I think I'll just sit here" I said and smiled. Must've been a shitty one cause he laughed.

"Come on! When you smile ya gotta lift both sides up." I don't really like it when people touch me, or more importantly my face, but I let him pull my cheeks up anyway. "If you smile like that, you're really cute." He smiled again.

"Uhhh ya…"

"Mind if I sit?"

"…No."

"Great." With that he sat down with me who he hadn't known until a few minutes ago(not that I was complaining) We talk about random shit that doesn't matter and after some talking we both go silent for a while.

Wait. He just moved closer… is he.. _Cuddling_ with _me? _Again not that I'm complaining but seriously. Is he trying to seduce me? Cause he is doing a real good job.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Hey."

Again, NO ANSWER.

"HEY!" so I look over to the form right next to me and… He was not cuddling me. In fact, he had just gone limp from SLEEP.

- Now

Well just- just **FUCK.** I'm pretty sure that I know how to hold my emotion and I think I am right now but it really doesn't matter because, **I AM PISSED. **

Does he know who I am?

Does he know how I feel about him?

Does he know that I could most defiantly **fuck the shit **out of him until he cried? And be _satisfied_ when I see his beautiful crying face?

That actually sounds nice but if I did that I'm 98% sure he would avoid me after that so… Sadly THAT is out of the options.

Enough of that, class is going to start soon, I wouldn't mind skipping with him if he hadn't been **asleep.**

Oh look now someone's coming and when I see who it is I _had_ to sigh. It was Hichigo.

I really don't get it, they're names and appearence look so close together yet the opposite. Practically everything is the same yet different.

"S'everything ok 'ere?" Aaaannnd he spoke! He was born in Japan, where the hell did he get his accent?

"Ya, Kurosaki-san just fell asleep"

"Oh? Tha means tha Ichigo likes ya."

What. Wait wait wait, what?

"What do you mean Shirosaki-san?"

"Shiro's fine, an' he relaxin' means he likes ya"

"Really now" He made me smile, hmm not too bad.

"Mind if I si'?"

_Yes._ "No"

Just like Ichigo he came and just sat with a person he has known for a few minutes. Strangely I wasn't as bothered. It felt like to Ichigos right next to me.

_And_ _here comes the limpness._ I had thought but when I looked down, Shiro was looking right up at me, cuddling. See, opposites.

"Shiro, what are you doing?" _Obviously _he's cuddling but when this happens your suppose to ask.

"I bet Ichigo notic'd thi' but yer real cute n p'rety. Ain't tha right Ichigo?"

**WAIT WHAT.**

"Aww Shiro, my cover's blown"

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.**

I look down and there Ichigo is. Awake, smiling, rubbing my arm(?), looking at me.

"Wha?" I couldn't help but say that. Seriously this is like mind fuck.

"Hehe. When I want something or _someone_ I can be very forceful." Ichigo practically purred. I was feeling aroused I admit. I should be worrying but that playful, naughty grin on Ichigo's face was abso-fucking-lutely alluring.

"Tha's right an' I jus love playin' games wit tha King."

"King?" Why does he call Ichigo that?

"Ya, cuz he…" pause, "Is our King" I'm clearly taller so when Shiro whispered right in my ear it scared the hell out of me.

I'm in deep shit.

Just as I thought that they both rose a little to my ear the breathed some words that made me feel… that this isn't going to be so bad.

"We're going to have some fun tonight"

**Haha! Well I'm pretty sure I'll so another chapter… I just have to! XD Even though I'm the author I don't know what's gonna happen next! **

**P.S. IM SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEIR ATTITUDES. I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO BE LIKE THAT BUT WHEN I WAS WRITIMG THEY JUST ##WAM## RIGHT IN MY FACE MADE ME DO THAT 123456789 PLEASE R&R 987654321**


End file.
